I'm not exactly human
by Crimsonsheart
Summary: i did this crossover because i knew i could make it work not because i like the couple. Toshiro finds holo and takes her in. this story involves a crazy grandma, X-gf's, gays... maybe, and ramon dispite all of that i know that this story will saticfy you!
1. Meet Holo, Toshiro

Before I start the first chapter of my new story, I must tell you that this is a crossover between Bleach and Spice and Wolf, staring Toshiro Histugaya and Holo star of Spice and Wolf.

Spice and Wolf- 5 stars- in English dub and sub, if you want it in English dub and sub go to my profile to see the site that you can go to, :)

ps. I put this together because I knew I could make it work not because I like the couple.

I'm not exactly

Human!

:D

Ch.1

Meet Holo, Toshiro

I've never been one to understand how life works but I know for sure that this is not what I was imagining, in my mind at least. No, how my life and girlfriend turned out, I would say I didn't imagine this at all.

Lets see, how should I start this? I got it! I hit my fist to the palm of my hand and smiled something that rarely occurs in my life, but it's coming up more.

It all started around the same time, I was in my room it was around five pm and I was getting ready for the early Christmas dinner with my Grandma and the rest of the family. To be exact we were celebrating Christmas on December eighteenth, cause that was the only day most of the family could come together, true fully it was one week to early.

As I finished up brushing my silver hair that I was born with. I threw the black brush on the white couch sitting in my absolutely exquisite living room that had a light, light purplish tinted walls.

As I exited my glorious house that led out into the middle of my neighborhood, I heard I rustle coming from the side of the house.

I froze but the realized that it was more than likely a stray animal of some sorts wondering around, but then I heard a yawn.

I began to investigate the mysterious creature that was on the side of my house. As I approached the corner, my heart began to race as if I were about to be killed. I turned the corner with cation to be introduced to the bale of hay that was to my surprise strewn everywhere. I looked to the middle of the bale of hay and saw an arm laying on top of a stomach, I believe. I looked up to the where it began and saw a face, eyes shut with red hair in the surrounding area, I assumed it was died. I walked closer to this human and their eyes opened, making me leap back and scream bloody murder.

This human arose from where they had once been napping a cloak covered itself as in head it spoke in a teen girl voice would have, "shut, up can't you see that I am trying to sleep in this bale of hay. What is the meaning of waking me up at this early hour? If fact who are you, and if you dare bug my again, I shall rip off your head?" she said in an absolute rude, mean manner.

"Me, you're the one that sleeping on the side of my house... without my permission. And it's not early it's five pm , and how the hell are you going to rip my head off, I see no weapons," I said this in a trying to be brave tone but I didn't work I was scared out of my mind here, this women threatening to kill me.

"I am sorry, it seems I have frighten you, it's just when I get woke up I become angry for no reason at all, but I truly am sorry that I scared you. I am Holo, nice to meet you...–" she cut off not knowing my name.

"I'm Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya, even though I am not as pleased to meet you as you are to meet me, I have to ask why are you sleeping outside my house?" I asked in no particular tone but if I had to described it I guess it would be still the same as it was a minute ago.

"Because I was tired," she simply stated.

It, like all those sappy movies started to poor down rain, Toshiro thought to himself '_man I can't leave her out here in poring down rain._' "Hey, come in Holo, I mean it's not like I can leave you out here in this horrible weather now can I," he said that as politely as he could. Even though he could just simply leave her there in the rain to catch hypothermia.

She looked at Toshiro with a thankful look, "I'd like that... Hitsugaya," she grinned and looked deeply into my light blue eyes. She then stood up and just looked at me. I held out my hand to her and she excepted my offer and her warm, milky hand laced mine. I don't know why but I blushed.

I lead her inside my warm, dry sanctuary that pleased me so, it seemed to have the same effect on Holo as well.

I went to the towel cabinet, pulling out a soft, blue towel, "think fast," I yelled. She caught it of course I didn't have any fear that she wouldn't. I scanned her body. She had hay perched to her from waste down. "Why don't you take a shower, your filthy or rather you're covered in hay," I just looked at her with hopeful eyes.

She gave and agreed to my invitation to a bath/shower. She smiled then frowned, "there's only one problem, what am I to wear?" she mused.

"Is that all, I have some clothes you can barrow," I stalked into my mothers storage room, the room I keep all my mother's belongings. I pulled on the dresser pulling out some panties, a some sweat pants, a sweater.

I gave them to her, "they were my moms so please take care of them, the bathroom is down the hall first door on you left," looked down so she could not see the drizzling tears from my flushed, with pain, face.

I walked into the kitchen, and put some instant Ramon into the microwave. I went back into the living room and just sat on the couch waiting for something to finish, then I heard holo, "Toshiro, will you help me I don't understand how this bath tub water comes on?" I did as she asked and went to the bathroom, but when I opened the door Holo was bending down still trying for herself how to turn on the shower by herself, but the thing was that she was naked.

I shot back, my eyes glued to her ass. She turned around and looked at me, then continuing to turn standing directly in front of me, she then pointed to the bath tub, "it won't turn on," I only faintly heard her because of her curvy body.

I forced myself to turn away and turn on her bath water I then left in a hurrying pace.

_Ding, _the ramon was done, taking it out of the microwave setting it on the counter, my phone alarm went off. "Oh shit," that was the alarm to head out to Grandma's how am I going to tell her I can't make it... all well I'll just have to wing it.

I called my Grandma, she answered with a pleased tone for her favorite grandson. "Hello, Toshiro darling, what is it?" she curiously exclaimed.

I rubbed the back of my head, "well, Grandma I can't make it this time I'm sorry," I said with a saddened tone.

She mused, "... you got another girl pregnant again didn't you?" she yelled.

"What? No! It's just that I can't make it out there this time I'm sorry," I said shocked by what my Grandmother had said.

"Come now, I have raised you since you were a nine-year-old-boy, I know you more than you think. Now who is it?"

"What Grandma, I'm not lying there is no girl pregnant here, how could you even think that,"

"Well let's see you have told me that twenty-seven times and all of them were lies, you pervert, now who is she... or is there no girl is it... a man Toshiro are you... gay?"

"Alright know you are losing your mind, Grandma, everyone knows I only got twenty six girls pregnant, and no girl is pregnant!" I screamed

"Alright I believe you Toshiro, honey," she said in a soft voice, really meaning it this time.

"Thank you, I love you, Grandma, I'll see you next year, k, at some other holiday," I simply said.

"Ok deary, love you too," we then hung up the phone. God crazy old lady I'm still a virgin old hag.

I took out two average size bowls, splitting the ramon portions in half as best I could.

Then I heard Holo come out of the bathroom, I grinned, "food's ready!"

I brought her, her bowl of Ramon, "you look good in my mothers' clothes, Holo, they suit you perfectly," I complimented her. Oh, man, what have I got my self into. As we began are night eating Ramon that Holo was done eating, three minutes after I gave her the Ramon, now she was sleeping on the couch. I finished eating my Ramon and brought the dishes to the sink to be cleaned.

I came back to the red haired, size B, women, and picked her up and laid her down to sleep in my bed, after I changed into my black winter pj's, turned on the heater blanket, and joined my friend in sleep... in the same blue colored bed.

'_Maybe this thing was all a dream,_'I thought to myself.

Present- you wished

Thank you

for reading

my

new story

peoples!

Ps. Thoughs of you waiting for If you love me it will be up soon!

:D


	2. surprise

Visitations Surprise

Light spread from the cracked blinds across the room. It shined on Holo's soft face.

I had no idea what I was going to do, Holo was sleeping under the blue blanket and sheets of my bed, while I lay across from her. My teal eyes stared into the back of her messy red hair and then I grinned, almost laughed, when I saw that she was wearing wolf ears on her head. I reached my hand out to touch them but I recoiled knowing what she was like when people disturbed her while she's sleeping.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling I didn't give a second thought to the wolf ears on her head. But if I had to guess, I'd say it was to protect her from evil. But then something clicked, she wasn't wearing those wolf ears when she went to bed was she. '_Maybe she woke up and put them on, __yea__h that as to be it... __but how are they the same color as her hair?_'

I closed my eyes but only resting them, and thought, and as I thought my stomach growled. I sighed, 'need food.'

I rose from my bed and put my bare feet on the icy floor. I went to the brown door and opened it very gently, looking toward the house thermometer and turning the stat up to sixty nine degrees instead of sixty four.

My stomach growled once again, "Shut up I know already," I complained. I walked sluggishly into the kitchen while taking a deep breath, yawning. My eyes closed in my morning tiredness. I thought to myself, '___I wonder if I have morning breathe?' _I didn't bother to check though. I lifted my right hand and removed a sleepy (that stuff that appears in the corner of your eyes when you wake up) from my teal blue eyes.

When I finally reached my U shaped kitchen, I thought about what I wanted.

I went to the last of the left cupboards, also known as the glass board. Grabbing a glass cup on the middle shelf, and unfortunately for my short height the glass slipped from my weakened fingers from morning tiredness, the glass fell to the floor, and shattered into a thousand pieces. "Damn it, gravity," I said in an agitated voice.

I tried to avoid the glass as I walked out of the black and white countered kitchen, to the hallway closet, looking for the broom and dust pan that was sitting in the front right corner.

Walking back to the white colored kitchen I heard Holo move in the bedroom behind me. It sounded like she rolled over. Then I heard her cute, shy, little, yawn escaped from her medium sized mouth that was colored bright animated pink. I tried ignored it and keep walking.

Getting back to the kitchen instead of sweeping the one area I sweep the hole tiled floored. Throwing the glass and dust I swept in the trash can my, my stomach roared in a growl again.

I reached back up into the cabinet, but this time grabbing a green plastic cup. Pulling it out, I turned it up.

I dug in the refrigerator finding the gallon milk in the back of the middle shelf. "There it is," I said to myself. I pulled it out, bringing it to the counter, screwing off the lid, and pouring it into the glass, that wobbled in the quick pouring motion of the milk.

I picked up the plastic cup and sipped the milk from it. I thought and thought… I want eggs… and a pancake, and bacon, that sounds nice, but I wonder what Holo would like? I'll just ask her when she gets up.

I skimmed the pantry I didn't have any pancake mix, but I did the syrup which was odd I have a sweet tooth and sweet stuff like this is normally gone the first time it's opened.

Opening the fridge door a yellow color drew my attention... it was biscuits... which will substitute for toast quite nicely. I grabbed it and set one roll of jumbo biscuits on the counter. Next, pulling the egg carton out of the fridge along with bacon, laid them on the counter.

While the biscuit baked in the oven, and the bacon fried on black frying pan. I looked in the fridge once again for some jelly and a morning beverage for Holo. I spotted grape and strawberry jelly in the side door, and orange juice, milk on the rack. I pulled the milk out first and then the orange juice, sitting them both on the counter.

Making the table for two, he noticed Holo standing in the closet in the hallway. My mother's white sweater looked marvelous on her, the blue silk boxers with bubbles I lent her where… gone! "What you do to my boxers?" I yelled at her. "And what are you doing with nothing covering… the bottom part of your body?" I tried to say this comely but not really, my voice wasn't so much as agitated as it was questioningly.

"Well, the silk was sticking to my legs and it was getting annoying so I took them off and laid them on the bed. Is that okay?" she said this in the most innocent tone.

"Well, no harm done I suppose, but please put something on. Anyways, good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep last night?" I said this in a kind way, like a boyfriend I guess you could say.

"I smell something good, is that eggs, bacon, and burning biscuits? Oh and I slept well, thanks for asking," she said kindly.

"Burning!" I ran to the kitchen. Turning the oven off, I grabbed the oven mitts. Pulling out the slightly over cooked biscuits that smelt delicious. I perched the biscuits on the stove top, while telling Holo food was ready.

After beginning to eat the front door opened I froze momentarily before checking the peep hole and seeing my father. I sighed already slightly annoyed before I opened the door.

"Toshiro my boy—" he cut of realizing that there was a woman across the table. "Toshiro, we already had this discussion already; you are a homosexual end of discussion. I want this girl… whatever her name is to leave," his rough agitated deep voice was edgy, but I didn't care.

"No," I denied my father his command. "I refuse Dad," I thought for about a second until I found something to tell him what she was to me, "this is my girlfriend, and I'm not going to banish my love back to her parents," I told him this in a confidant voice.

Holo blushed and looked down at the round table, she obviously knew what I was doing or she probably would have said something.

"Well, if that is true why don't you kiss her right know," I took that. I stood from the table and walked what felt like a century's time to Holo, the girl I had to kiss to prove to my father that I was not gay for the last time. Holo tilted her head up from its last position. Her eyes gazed up into mine, in a passion that told me she wanted to kiss me. I cuffed my soft hands on her softer face, holding it in place. I went in for the kiss, as did she.

My lips brushed against hers hers just before connecting. Are lips merged together, both are hearts racing I could feel it. I moved in closer. I slightly just barely licked my tongue over her cute pink lips, tasting just a hint of strawberry jelly.

I enjoyed the kiss more than I thought no scratch that I loved it. I felt the spark between us the sanctioning love that clashed between two people.

My dad still standing in the doorway was pretending to puke outside the door, "Stop, dear god, stop please I beg of you," he was doing the exact thing he said he was doing, begging. I ignored him though.

Continuing the kiss, one hand slid behind her head, my fingers entangling in her red hair and the other slower worked her way down her back. Her legs began to quiver more or less, or you could call it tossing back and forth in a rhythmic motion of pleasure.

She moved her hands to my chest and pushed me off. "I'm sorry that was out of line, I shouldn't have done that," I whispered in her ear.

My dad could finally breathe again he used that advantage to speak while he could, "I even went out and found the perfect boyfriend for you, his name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kerosake or something like that. He's a really nice guy, and a good lover too, just give him a chance, please for me." He was yet again begging.

"No dad! When are you going to see that I am not gay? I love girls I am straight. Now could you please change topic?!"

"Ichigo isn't even here so I thought right after all," he snorted. Then he appeared to have a mused look upon his face, "Toshiro what is your girlfriend's name," he asked me like she looked familiar to him in some way.

"It's Holo," I began to say that but the girl got to it before I did. It wasn't her question to answer but I didn't care, it's not like it mattered; besides it's her name after all.

"Okay, Holo, Toshiro, I will see you some other day." He started walking off, but then came back to give me something that he had forgotten about. It was wrapped in a red, yellow, and light blue wrapping paper, with a note on the side, 'E___njoy, signed your loving father that hopes you are gay.' _He's such a weirdo. I crumpled the paper in my hand and tore it off. Inside lay a fruit cake for two, it's like he knew that someone was over at my house.

When I got ready to say thank you to my dad he was already gone. Just then my phone rang; I picked up not bothering to know who it was, "Hello?"

"Yeah, you know I still got the keys to your place right you gave them to me for a late b-day gift, remember. Well, tchao," I know that my father had his crazy moments but that was just weird. I hung up, and place my phone back into my loose pocket.

I turned around and searched for Holo who was know standing, with a grin stretched across her face. "Want to share," I asked, and she replied with a simple shake of the head.


	3. Birthday and Pleasure

Birthday and Pleasure

2 days later.

Today was my birthday. I had dropped that bomb on Holo this morning, the morning two days after my dad had left my house with a frown upon his face, "so what are we going to do," she asked me while she brought he dirty dish to the sink, "by the way those fried eggs were delicious and that butter white toast was good too, thank you for cooking it, Hitsugaya, Toshiro," she said in a friendly way.

"It's no big deal, and I suppose that we are going to celebrate my birthday, we'll go out into to town later this evening, and will do some things that I want to do, though I can't get to many things," I said, "I wouldn't expect you to get me anything not like you have any money".

She came around from the kitchen with a big sharp grin stretched across her face, "Actually I do have some puny amount of cash,"she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Holo, what is your last name?" that question just came out of nowhere.

She thought about it taking longer than I expected for her to answer, I didn't understand why either, "well I will tell you in one condition. You have to promise not to laugh," she said in a completely serious tone.

I nodded my head while saying that I promised not to laugh.

"Okay. My last name is... is... Wise," she whispered to me in a shy, embarrassed way.

I looked at her with a shocked look, "what is so wrong with your last name being Wise?" I asked.

"Well, nothing I suppose it's just that everyone that I have told in my life time always laughs at me."

"And you thought that I would do the same thing. How silly you are," I said kind of mad, but had a feeling of sadness that Holo had always been teased by her last name, "Holo I have another question. How old are you?" I asked for she looked quite young.

"I'm 14 but I am about to be 15 in the 27 of this month, it's actually really close to yours and Christmas isn't it," she said, "why?"

"As I thought you are very young indeed. If you are going to stay here for a while, I'll have to enroll you into school, lets see," I took my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the date. Sunday, "perfect today is Sunday a perfect day to enroll you into high school. You know I am the same age and in the same grade, I could enroll you into my school if you are staying. But the only reason I am home alone is because my mom died when I was seven and my dad is on a work related trip," I said that like I was guilty of some horrible crime that I had not committed.

"Oh, I see. Well then could you enroll me in high school," she asked.

"I could, but are you staying?" I asked again in a different way.

"Yes, I am going to stay with you," she said with complete confidence her voice.

"Great then I shall enroll you into the High School Academy. After we finish celebrating your birthday!" I said in a childish voice.

Holo came to me and pulled me up from the white sofa with a grin, and hugged me, "thank you Toshiro, Hitsugaya," she then released the hug and and looked me straight in the eye, "but can you do another favor for me?," she said looking at me. I just nodded while looking at her, what could it be this time, "could you get a chocolate chip cookie cake with white icing and vanilla strawberry mix ice cream. Okay," she said with a 'please I am begging you' kind of way.

"Okay, okay, I'll get it for you. Do you want a present too?" I said I said sarcastic way, but Holo took it seriously.

"Really. You would get me a present too!" she yelled in excitement. I rubbed the back of my head.

"No, Holo I said that sarcastically and I'll buy you a present on your birthday but today is mine I want the present. Also, why are you acting like you have never had a birthday party... or anything," I asked her.

She just looked at me with pretty rusty brown eyes that had a red tint to them. I didn't get an answer, I continued to wait and I finally got an answer, "you must think that I am acting like a 5 year old about this," she turned her head towards me. Her eyes filled with passion and almost tears, "I had never had a birthday party or rather birthday anything. My family thought to little of me, like I was born only to make grandchildren for my parents. They didn't care what I did as long as I didn't get killed. While my sister, my sister, was everything my parents had ever thought about for a perfect child, but I will get to that later. Anyways, they paired me with this man last month but I refused him immediately, so they... they sent me out to find my own love with nothing more then a weeks worth of food and water, nothing else except what I was wearing," she said tears flowing down her smooth face.

I reached my hand out to her face gently landing my hand onto her cheek while maneuvering my thumb to brush the leaking tears from her eyes.

I then began to slowly lean forward, and while doing so I licked my lips so they would be moistened for when are lips meet again. My hand slide back away from her disappearing tears to the front of her ear.

I leaned in closer and and started to slowly close my green eyes. While my moist lips locked onto hers, I could feel the sparks flying through my body as I kissed her. I slowly slid my hands down her face to the nape of her neck, continuing to slide to her shoulders and I kept going to her elbows. Then I put my hand under them on her waist and continuing to wrap my arms around her entire waist. Holding her there in my arms felt nice.

The intensity of our kiss lasted and her arms finally came up to my hair which she quickly ran her fingers through, letting her elbows rest on my shoulders. And she finally started to kiss me back sucking at my lips, releasing then reapplying the the suck. I almost did the same in the opposite order.

I then unlocked our kiss and opened my eyes to see her already looking at me, but the red flushed face that she was wearing was enough to tell me that she enjoyed it.

I then brought my hand to her chin and gently pulled it down parting her mouth just enough to let my tongue slide into her saliva filled mouth. Which is exactly what I did. She played with my tongue and entered my mouth a few times, while my hand fell back into the position it was in. In and out was the order that our tongue gleefully played in. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity but was more like a few minutes.

Holo's POV

I thought to myself about what was happening and about what I had just said before the kiss, 'but the thing is he didn't allow it and the truth is I ran away from home because I disapproved of the arranged marriage with this man named 'Craft Lawrence' he was a good man. Just there was nothing about him that I liked, that was important to me. Just because he is nice and sweet doesn't mean that he is my type.' I had a down expression on my face but at the same time I was aroused and amused that Toshiro had put his lips on mine like this, and the funny thing is I didn't even realize it.

The kiss lasted and eventually turn into a french kiss. It was then finally released and he looked at me and saw the tears falling from my face yet again, but I couldn't tell you why because I did not know myself.

He then moved his hand from my waist up just a little higher and pulled me to him and placing my head on his shoulder. He then patted my head and rubbed my hair. He didn't say anything and I was begging to think that he wasn't going to,"did I do something wrong," he muttered out still grooming my hair with his hand, "I'm sorry that I kissed you without your consent but I felt like it would help you forget about what you were talking about and focus on me other than the guy your parents want you to marry. But it's okay because as long as I am here I won't let him have you," he said in a sweet caring voice, and holding me tightly, "but if you want I can turn your pain and thoughts into... into a... pleasure so great you will only be able to think about me... if you want of course," he mumbled. So sex that was his pleasure action I bet.

"To- Toshiro, I can't do that I'm not ready for that," I said flustered that he would even suggest that to me, a fourteen year old.

"How could you not be ready. You've been doing it all you life," he said while chuckling.

"How is this funny, and I have not been doing it all my life," I said even madder.

"Well, since you could chew anyway," he grabbed my hand and dragged me to his bedroom.

"Toshiro, stop please I'm not ready to do this, please just a little bit more time I beg of you," I said while trying to yank off his hand from my wrist.

"Why are you fussing it's not going to hurt," he opened the door to his room, "come here," he said, pulling me toward him and softly and passionately kissing my lips. My heart slowed but was still racing. Tears fell from my face. Then Toshiro's other hand came and grabbed my other hand. I yanked it back, and still trying to do that with my other but miserably failed, he just grabbed my hand back. He then pulled me to him, to the point were my chest was touching his, he had a blush on his face when my chest touched his even though both of us were still fully dressed, thank god.

I then came to calm down and devised a plan... a cheesy plan but worth ago. When he lays my down on the bed kick 'em in the balls and run. While I was thinking about my plan I noticed his other hand loosening on my wrist but it retreated down to my hand lightly holding it. The other hand was lightly being held as well.

He then released his kiss, just to let me find out that he had backed me up into his room with out letting me notice. My heart was pounding again, "Toshiro don't do this, really I don't deserve this," I really didn't.

"Yah, I think you do, I mean your going to love it so just don't deny what you want anyways. That will help you a lot in the future," he said turning me around.

Wait, anal, I can't do this, mom help me please I won't disobey you again just get me out of this!

He then covered my eyes with his hands backed me up. He sat down on the bed and I had no choice but to sit on his lap, "don't worry and relax you'll do fine.. unless I have to help you... and if you ask weird questions about it, and if your not to slow at this than we... I mean you should do fine at this. Are you ready?"

"No! I don't want to do this!"

"What's the big deal it's not like you haven't done this before. And hurry up and get prepared and in the mood to do it or it's not going to be as great you know, and besides it's my birthday we need to do other things too, I mean we can't wait on you all your birthday. But hey, just seeing it on you is good enough for me, you know. So hurry up already!" he said anxiously. He... he wants to see his cum on me!

"No Toshiro listen to me don't do this please! I... I like, like you, I've liked you from the very first time I saw you so please don't do this to me," I screamed.

"Shh... the neighbors will hear you if you keep this up. Just come on take off you clothes already... you just... just... said that you... you... like... I mean like... like me... oh, Holo do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it if I didn't I wouldn't of said it and I can't believe that I said that... but NO I'm not going to strip," I yelled.

Toshiro was flushed with his mouth hanging open, "you like me, I... I like, like you too Holo. And if you don't strip how are you going to change?" he said and questioned in a monotone voice.

"Change, change into what your bunny suit you bought for me."

"Why would I have you change into a bunny suit." he said his hands still covering my eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, that way it will be sexier when you screw me."

"Are you crazy I would never do that everybody knows that naked is way better, and anyway, what do you mean by me screwing you?"

"Don't play dumb you pervert. You were.. or are about to have sex with me!"

"What no, you to young to have sex with... me too, how could you even come to the conclusion that that was going to happen." (a/n: I want to see your faces so bad right now... hahaha I am so evil right know, hahahaha you thought I was going to make them have sex... oh wow. Perverts! Well I am one too of course I mean I wrote this... and some other stuff... he-he).

"Well, let's see you kissed me, french kissed me, and you said, 'if you want I can turn your pain and thoughts into... into... a... a pleasure so great you will only be able to think about me', so how was I not supposed to think that you weren't going to try and have sex with me," I said in sort of a denial-ish way which wasn't suppose to sound like it did at all.

"I'm sorry I led you to that thought... really I mean I am a male and I crave it all the time but I know that at this age that it's not right, and it's your birthday I couldn't put you through that kind of pain, we both said that we... basically... love each other didn't we, so how could I possible hurt you when I love you. Besides I wanted you to put on the dress I bought for you,... my darling." (a/n: so cute)

"I don't know okay... I just thought that... and... oh never mind. Where's the dress you bought for me... you called me darling?" I can't believe it he... he called me darling..., "Um... Hitsugaya-kun could you remove your hands from my eyes because it is really getting annoying," I demanded more than asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that I was covering your eyes for a minute there," he said while removing his soft hands.

"Thanks," I said while looking around the painted blue walls for the dress that he got for me.  
I feel like an idiot the dress was right next to me. It had a wave looking spread at the bottom, with short sleeves with the same stile and color of the dress, light blue tint, with a darker shade at the top, "this is beautiful! Leave so I can put it on," I said pointing my finger to the door.

"Wha-, I can't watch you change," he said sarcastically, but I still slapped him across his face and screamed, "OUT!"

"Fine, fine you don't have to be so mean," he said rubbing his red cheek, "I mean I bought that for you. The least you could do is let me watch you change. I'm not going to do anything to you, really," he said laughing as he stood up and headed for the door. Opening and closing the door gently.

I left the dress on the bed as I took of my white T-shirt fallowed closely by my black pants I was wearing. And laid them next to the blue dress.

Picking it up and putting it on I noticed some few other features that I had not paid attention to earlier. Right below the breast mark was a white stitched on string that led to the back of the dress. I reached my hands back there to notice that the string was dangling on both sides... it had to be tied into a bow.

The other thing I noticed was that the neck cut was in the shape of a square.

As I was trying and failing to tie the strings on the back of my dress I started to walk towards the door to get Hitsugaya to do it for me, "wow," I screamed as I tripped over something in the middle of the floor and landed on my knees.

I quickly looked behind me to see what it was. It was a pair of white high heel laced saddles, "sounds like you found... and tripped over your saddles," I heard him snicker behind the door.

I then got my knee in that kind of formation were it looks like your kneeling and pushed myself up using my knee and hand.

Standing up I turned around, bent over picking up the shoes and then sat on Hitsugaya's plain bed. Slipping into the shoes and buckle them, continuing to stand up and walk out of the room, "Do you have a brush I could barrow?" I asked in a questioning manner.

"Yah, actually, it's in the first compartment under the sink in the bathroom," he simply told me, while continuing to tell me where it was.

"Thanks."

I walk to the destination he was talking about and pulled out the... silver brush and ran it through my red hair. Continuing to put it back where I got it, and walking out of the bathroom only to look at my reflection in the mirror before leaving. My bangs barely touching my eyebrows but came down as it went to my jaw just coming a few centimeters below the jaw line. And the rest of my hair fast fell to my waist in the back.


End file.
